Corellian Duet
by DreamingIce
Summary: They've spent too long dancing around their feelings... Wedge Antilles and Iella Wessiri to 50 themes. Done for LJ's 1sentence challenge.


**Corellian Duet**

**AN: Wedge Antilles and Iella Wessiri done to fifty themes. Because they simply don't get enough attention! ;) Written for the LJ community 1sentence challenge. Theme set Gamma. Not in chronological order: some during the x-wing series, through to NJO, but all mixed up.**

**Warning for long sentences: comma, semi-colon and dash abuse ahead.

* * *

**

**1. Ring  
**He grins as he slips the band onto her finger; apart from the symbolism of never-ending love, it reminded him of the running around each other they had both done.

**2. Hero  
**To her, it doesn't matter how many Imps he's taken on, or how many missions he's lead; he could be your average architect and he'd still be her hero.

**3. Memory  
**Together, they've had so many adventures—from the mundane routines of everyday life and the joys of parenthood, to the danger of missions in the midst of war—and they cherish each memory they can.

**4. Box  
**She couldn't find anything anymore, the packing cases strewn everywhere and chaos still reigned thanks to Wedge pulling things out, but not putting anything back—she decided she hated moving.

**5. Run  
**They'd both been running for too long: running from pain, running from love, running from life, running from each other—but no more.

**6. Hurricane  
**As he surveyed the mess left in Syal's wake, Wedge decided that whoever said that 2-year-olds were disaster-magnets should be given a medal for understatement—and he wished they'd said something about how to clean up after said children before your wife came home.

**7. Wings  
**Iella's never been any great shakes at flying—certainly not according to her husband's flying standards—but when they manage to find some time to themselves, she could fly without the wings that Wedge's x-wing needed.

**8. Cold  
**Two years after Diric's death, mere weeks after Isard's death, and she stood alone in the Corellian Sanctuary once again—until she felt a coat slide around her shoulders and Wedge's arm around her shoulders.

**9. Red  
**The colour of blood, blood that meant the loss of their third child... Wedge buried his face in the stark white sheets of Iella's bed as she slept fitfully.

**10. Drink  
**She was never going to let Mirax talk her into drinking with her again—hopefully, Iella thought vaguely through her pounding headache as Wedge tried to keep the girls quiet so not to disturb her.

**11. Midnight  
**Iella wraps her hands around her hot chocolate and gazes at the night sky of Mon Calamari; another pair of hands wrap around her waist as Wedge kisses her neck softly.

**12. Temptation  
**He watches her sleeping on the Lusankya—his eyes unconsciously drifting to her bare midriff... he squashes the line of thought quickly: she's still in mourning, and he _won't_ take advantage of her.

**13. View  
**Iella decided that Wedge simply didn't realise what he did to her whenever she saw him—especially the occasions that she'd seen him at the Rogue's quarters, with a very nice view of his chest...

**14. Music  
**To her, it's always going to be their song—the simple Corellian waltz they had danced to on the Lusankya, while they were both still in denial.

**15. Silk  
**His deft fingers make short work of the green septasilk gown and it quickly hit the floor as his fingers ran up the length of her body, sending chills up her spine.

**16. Cover  
**She hates deep cover work these days; it means weeks—possibly months—away from the one person who kept her sane and grounded.

**17. Promise  
**"You'll be back for my birthday, Daddy," Iella hears Myri inform Wedge solemnly as she lingered in the doorway—Wedge just chuckled and replied "I promise I will be, sweetie," as he hugged her good night, locking eyes with Iella at the same time.

**18. Dream  
**He always dreamed that he'd have a great family, but between his parents death and the Rebellion, he realised that the dream had faded—he needed Iella to bring it back into focus.

**19. Candle  
**She watches quietly as her husband lights a candle and murmurs softly in Old Corellian—she knows it's one way he keeps the memory of his dead parents and missing sister alive.

**20. Talent  
**He never doubted her capability in the field, but until now he hadn't realised how talented Iella was at distracting him with a single look.

**21. Silence  
**It had been years since they had talked properly—mostly because she froze when she saw Qwi Xux hanging off his arm like a demented decoration.

**22. Journey  
**Seven years after they first met, they were finally standing together at the altar; despite everything the galaxy had thrown at them.

**23. Fire  
**Wedge ran his fingers over her soft skin, quickly following it up with a trail of hot kisses, down her jaw, down her neck, down, down...

**24. Strength  
**The Vong war was getting desperate on their side, but when they got to steal time with their two girls, they were reminded why they had to stay strong.

**25. Mask **  
She was pretending to cope with the miscarriage, but it was a mask—she was falling apart inside, and Wedge knew it.

**26. Ice  
**He'd been told at times that he must have ice running through his veins, but with Iella by his side, the ice began to melt.

**27. Fall  
**They both rush over as Syal stumbles on the hard duracrete; Wedge distracts and entertains her with stories of 'Uncle Wes' and his pranks while Iella gently smears some bactapaste on the scabby knees.

**28. Forgotten  
**They've both shut things from their separate pasts out, but looking at the sudden reappearance of Wedge's sister, it would seem that some things don't want to be forgotten.

**29. Dance  
**He holds her close, ignoring all the warnings his overly ethical brain was sending him; she leans into him as well, and he shuts off that part of his mind completely.

**30. Body  
**Everything felt... different and she didn't know why—until Mirax pointedly asks when her last monthly was.

**31. Sacred  
**There are just some traditions that shouldn't be broken, and like most Corellians, they both thought that their own were the most sacred.

**32. Farewells  
**Wedge's head jerks up as he hears her pained gasp to see her clutching her abdomen; fear jolts through him as he races to her side—they couldn't lose this baby...

**33. World  
**Iella breathed in deeply as they walked along the golden beaches of Corellia together; it had been so many years since either of them had been able to see their homeworld, and it was their first time on Corellia in their sixteen-year marriage.

**34. Formal  
**He groans very single time he's told to attend a formal gathering, and usually starts cursing the dress uniform he's forced into—but Iella in one of her spectacular dresses, or getting her out of it later, was always a perk.

**35. Fever  
**"Mummy, daddy... I want you to stay with me..." the little voice pleads, and so they both stay by their daughters side as she tosses fitfully through the night.

**36. Laugh  
**He could always make her giggle when he related the latest round of pranks within the Rogues, especially when he relented and admitted how many times he'd been caught out.

**37. Lies  
**She was lying to him when she talked to him that first time on Adumar, and it nearly killed her to do it, but she wanted to save them both from more pain.

**38. Forever  
**Through everything they'd seen, they knew that nothing material lasts forever, but love does.

**39. Overwhelmed  
**He blinked, determined to hold back the moisture as his not-so-little girl—who looked just like her mother—stood next to her soon-to-be husband; Iella just smiled and took his hands in her own.

**40. Whisper  
**Wedge hated it when she worked late, but it was an unfortunate consequence of being one of the top people in NRI; because of it, he'd become accustomed to listening for the gentle sound of her coat falling on the desk.

**41. Wait  
**She hates sitting around for the news to come in that the Rogues had returned without incident; that Wedge had come back to her safe and sound.

**42. Talk  
**There are some things that Iella struggles to find, especially in her field of work; being able to sit down, relax, and talk openly and honestly with someone like she can with Wedge for one thing.

**43. Search  
**When he thought of search and rescue, he'd never thought that it would apply to the frantic search he and Iella conducted for Myri's missing Ewok toy.

**44. Hope  
**If they didn't have each other, and the girls, Iella knew that both of them wouldn't have still had hope in regards to the war.

**45. Eclipse  
**Her world, temporarily rebuilding it's self, was collapsing once more—Wedge was always there to talk, or be a shoulder to cry on.

**46. Gravity  
**The gravity of the planet was slightly different to that of Coruscant or Corellia, or many of the other major planets; Wedge didn't mind—it meant that he felt the pressure of Iella's body crushed against his own that bit more.

**47. Highway  
**Information matrix it may be, but the Intel channels often slowed to snail pace—but at least it meant she could talk to Wedge on the comm longer.

**48. Unknown  
**After the Vong war, everything seemed foreign and unknown, but they decided that only made the adventure of life even more memorable.

**49. Lock  
**Iella regrets teaching Wedge how to bypass Intel blocks in the system, it only made him sulkier when she got sent on a mission.

**50. Breathe  
**Iella clenched Wedge's hand fiercely as another contraction tore across her body—but all the pain was worth it when they heard the cry of a baby, _their_ baby.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please?**


End file.
